A multilateral well may include multiple wellbores drilled off of a main wellbore for the purpose of exploration or extraction of natural resources such as hydrocarbons or water. Each of the wellbores drilled off the main wellbore may be referred to as a lateral wellbore. Lateral wellbores may be drilled from a main wellbore in order to target multiple zones for purposes of producing hydrocarbons such as oil and gas from subsurface formations. Various downhole tools may be inserted into the main wellbore and/or lateral wellbore to extract the natural resources from the wellbore and/or to maintain the wellbore during production.